Friendly Neighbours: Becoming a family
by fictionalhearts
Summary: Sequel to Friendly Neighbours and Friendly Neighbours: Moving in. Gajeel and Levy are becoming a family. They're going to be parents and the kids aren't the only addition to the family. They all have to adapt to their new lives, dealing with new insecurities and family bonds.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is the third part in the Friendly Neighbours series. Before you read this you should read Friendly Neighbours and Friendly Neighbours; Moving in. I'm starting this story with the end, the following chapters will lead up to this moment .**

* * *

Levy looked at her reflection in the full length mirror. She had never felt more beautiful. Her blue unruly hair where held back with a headband in white lace. The beautiful makeup accentuated her eyes and the earrings had the shaped of joined hearts. The strapless dress had a close-fitting bodice covered in tiny white pearls and the long skirt was flowing down her legs and almost reached the floor. She would never had found this wonderful dress if it wasn't for Erza.

Erza had done an amazing job with Natsu's and Lucy's wedding and she was doing the same amazing job with Levy's and Gajeel's. Sure they had to stop her sometimes when she got a little too carried away, but it wouldn't be this perfect without her. Erza had total control and wasn't going to let anything ruin this day.

Levy turned around and smiled at her friends who were gathered in the couches behind her. Lucy, Mira, Juvia and Cana were all smiling back at her.

"I'm getting married!" Levy said. She resisted the urge to jump with joy, the heels on her shoes where to hight for that. She didn't want to walk down the aisle with a sprained ancle.

"You are! And we are so happy for you!"

Lucy gave her a hug, and the others joined in.

The door opened and Rogue walked in, holding two small sleepy children in his arms.

"Wow, Levy, you're beautiful!" he said and his cheeks turned a little red.

"Thanks Rogue. You look great."

He was wearing a white suit and his resemblance to Gajeel was even more noticeable at the moment. They really looked like brothers and now they behaved like brothers too. A lot had changed since Rogue moved in with them and he had opened up a lot since then. He could still be quiet and a bit stand offish, but so was Gajeel.

Levy reached out and took the sleeping little girl into her arms. Her twin brother shifted in Rogue's arms and continued to sleep. At the moment he didn't mind that his sister was no longer next to him.

"They just fell asleep", Rogue told her. "Your mother is talking to Erza at the moment, but she's practically begging me to give them back to her. She really loves being a grandmother. Everybody loves them."

"Of course they do," Levy said with a smile. "So, how's the groom doing?"

"He's nervous, definitely nervous," Rogue said. "He's… rambling that you might have changed your mind, that you finally realized that you deserve someone better."

"Has he been talking to Jet and Droy?"

"He was actually talking to them when I left. Jet was telling him to stop being so stupid. And then he told him that if he didn't show up at the altar or hurt you in any way he would make sure he'd regret it."

"Jet said that? My Jet said that?"

Levy couldn't hide her surprise. She knew her two best friends had learned to tolerate Gajeel but they still didn't like him that much.

Rogue nodded. Before he could say anything else Levy's mother came into the room.

"There you are," she said and took Yajeh from Rogue's arms and held the still sleeping boy close to her. "Levy, you are so beautiful!"

"Don't cry, mom," Levy said and hugged her. "You have cried three times already."

"I can't help it. I'm so happy for you."

Levy hugged her mother tightly and felt her own eyes water. No tears, she wasn't going to cry. Erza would be upset if the makeup was ruined when she walked down the aisle.

"Are there any room for us?" Lucy said and joined the hug together with the other girls.

Levy gave her kids back to Rogue and hugged everyone tightly.

"I'm getting married!" she exclaimed again.

Her mother gave her a kiss on the cheek and then she brought both kids with her and left the room. Rogue left with her. He was going to check up on Gajeel again. The ceremony would start soon.

"Come here, let me fix your makeup," Lucy said.

Levy sat down and Lucy fixed the mascara and the eyeshadow and put on just a little bit more blusher. Levy was beautiful and Lucy was so happy for her. She thought about her wedding with Natsu. It had been such a great day, and now it was Levy's turn.

"There you go," Lucy said and hugged her.

"I'll tell Erza we're ready," Cana said and she and Mira left the room. Lucy hugged Levy again and then smiled at Levy's father who entered the room.

"You are so beautiful," he said and Lucy could tell how proud he was of his daugther.

She left them as he held out his arm ready to escort her down the aisle. She found Cana, Mira and Juvia and they got ready to walk down the aisle. Cana gave Erza the signal to make the music start and the door opened. Levy and her father smiled at each other as the walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter. I just haven't been motivated to write. I've been reading the previous stories and your reviews and now I feel a little more inspiration again.**

 **This chapter continues where Moving in ended. You have to wait to the last chapter of this story to read more about the wedding. I'm mean, I know.**

* * *

Gajeel stretched out in the bed, his eyes still closed. He reached for Levy and opened his eyes when he didn't feel her there. The bed was empty.

Did he really propose to her? Or was it just a dream? He came home in the middle of the night after talking to Jet and Droy at Fairy Tail. She had gotten out from the bathroom and he scared her in the dark. He turned on the light and calmed her down. They talked, and then he just got down on one knee and asked her to marry him. And she said yes.

Where was she now? He put on his jeans, but didn't bother to put on a t-shirt. He found her on the balcony. She was leaning against the railing with a blanket wrapped around her. The sunlight kissed her hair and he thought about the first time she had been out there with him.

It was one of those times that she had forgotten her keys. They stood out there waiting for Lily to bring the keys and he noticed how beautiful she was in the sunlight. It was probably then that he started falling for her.

He leaned against the door frame and just looked at her.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked after a while. He knew he was.

Levy looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.

"Good morning," she said.

"Good morning."

He walked up to her and put his arms around her. He rested his chin on the top of her head and heard her sigh contently. He planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

She looked at the ring on her finger. It was perfect. She and Gajeel belonged together. She wondered when he started thinking about marriage, she hadn't been thinking about it until he asked her. She said yes. Despite everything they'd been through, it felt right to be with him.

Her gaze shifted down to the balcony on the left. Her balcony, with the windbreak and the comfortable couch where she used to lie and read her books. It wasn't her balcony anymore. It wasn't her apartment anymore. A new tenant would move in soon.

Maybe she should have kept the apartment so Rogue could live there. Mrs Gruber seemed to like him. But when Levy handed her the keys she found out that there already was someone waiting to move in. Besides, Levy didn't mind him living with them for a while. And maybe he wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch. They would need a bigger apartment soon anyway.

Her attention shifted when she felt the baby move. He or she kicked her in the side of her stomach and then pushed with the hand.

"Did you feel that?" Gajeel asked.

"Of course I did," Levy said. She looked at Gajeel. "Wait, did you feel it?"

"I did."

He touched her stomach again and a tiny foot and a tiny hand pressed against his palm. Gajeel locked astonished to the sensation of feeling the baby move. He looked at Levy and a smile spread across his face. Levy put her hand over his and kissed him. This was such a precious moment.

* * *

Levy wanted to celebrate. Gajeel had finally felt the baby move. She wanted all her friends to know about the pregnancy and the engagement. She knew her friends where going to be at Fairy Tail tonight and she wanted to meet them there. She talked to Gajeel about it and they decided that if it was alright with Rogue they would have dinner at Fairy Tail.

When Rogue came to the apartment they asked him, and he agreed to go out. Levy couldn't read his expression so she wasn't sure if he really wanted to, but he said he didn't mind.

When they arrived at Fairy Tail, Levy suddenly felt nervous and she could tell that Gajeel was too. Lucy, Natsu, and Jet and Droy where the only ones who knew about the pregnancy, and she wanted the others to know too. But that wasn't what she worried about, it was telling Jet and Droy that Gajeel and her were engaged. Maybe they would take it better with all the people around them

The whole gang weere already there. They had put two tables together so they all would fit. Rogue walked a few steps behind them. When Levy and Gajeel sat down on the two empty chairs next to Natsu and Lucy he grabbed a chair from a nearby table and hesitantly placed it next to Gajeel. Natsu moved a bit to give him some room and looked at him curiously.

"I haven't seen you before. Who are you?"

"I'm Rogue. I'm…"

"He's… he's my brother," Gajeel said.

Everybody was quiet and looked at Gajeel and Rogue.

"I didn't know you had a brother," Natsu said.

"Neither did I. I found out recently."

"It's nice to meet you," Lucy said and held out her hand. "I'm Lucy, and this is Natsu."

They all greeted Rogue and introduced themselves. Rogue felt a little overwhelmed, he hadn't expected them to be so open and friendly to someone they didn't know. And he wasn't sure how to remember all the new names.

"So, is there anything else you want us to know?" Jet asked and folded his arms over his chest.

He looked at Gajeel and Levy with a frown and Gajeel glared back without a word.

"Actually there is," Levy said and took a deep breath. "Gajeel and I are gonna be parents, we're having a baby." She held out her hand so everyone could see the ring on her finger. "Ad we're engaged."

Cheers where heard around the table and they all got up to give Levy a hug and Gajeel got a pat on the shoulder. No one dared to try to give him a hug. The only ones who didn't congratulate them were Jet and Droy. Levy tried to ignore them. She knew what they thought, especially jet, but she wasn't going to let that ruin her good mood. Not tonight. She wanted to celebrate with her friends, and that was what she was going to do.

It didn't take long for Natsu and Gray to start bickering and Gajeel joined in from time to time. More than once Levy wondered if they were going to throw their food at each other but they all kept it on their plates. She couldn't help but smile when she looked around at all her friends. This was a total mess, but it was just the way it should be.

Gajeel found her hand under the table and she gave it a soft squeeze. She looked at Rogue who seemed to be a little confused about everyone's behavior, he wasn't used to this. But they included him in their conversations and he loosened up a bit after a while, and Levy was glad he was there with them.


	3. Chapter 3

**I've realized I won't be updating as often as I would like. Writing on three different stories isn't easy, and I often feel like I want to write on all of them at the same time, which means I end up writing nothing at all. I have ideas for all of my stories, I just need to write them down. I have two half finished chapters for my other stories and I will update them soon. Here is the third chapter of Becoming a family.**

* * *

Last night had been pretty weird. When Rogue came to Gajeel's and Levy's place they asked him if he wanted to go to Fairy Tail and celebrate. He wasn't sure if him moving in was something to celebrate, but then Levy told him that she was pregnant and that they had gotten engaged. She wanted to celebrate that, and that he was becoming a part of their little family.

Levy didn't seem to mind that he was going to live with them, she actually seemed very encouraging. Gajeel on the other hand seemed a little unsure. Rogue knew that Gajeel had said those words without really knowing what he said. It was an impulse, and maybe he was starting to regret it already?

They didn't really know each other yet. What if he changed his mind and didn't want him to live there anymore? What if he decided he didnt't want to be a part of his life after all? And what if Levy decided that the apartment was going to be too crowded with him living there, that he was only going to be in the way when the baby was born? Would it be weird with him sleeping on the couch? How long would they be okay with that?

Maybe it was because of the alcohol he had been drinking, but all those thoughts were running around in his head and made it hard to sleep. He had had a good time, though he had said yes to go out even though he didn't really feel like it. Levy's friends had been nice. He mostly talked to Natsu and Gray, and he kinda got used to their bickering. Apparently it was their thing, but Levy assured him they were best friends.

They all tried to involve him with their conversations, especially Natsu and Gray since he had been sitting next to them, and they had all been a little curious about the brother no one had heard of. Rogue was actually surprised when Gajeel told them he was his brother. He didn't say much about it, and neither did he, but they talked about it briefly.

And now Rogue was lying on the couch trying to sleep with all those thoughts as company. It was the second time he spent the night here. The first time he was sure it was a one time thing, but here he was. For as long it would last. He wasn't going to have any expectations, but he couldn't help but wonder, to hope that things would turn out okay after all.

But feeling so insecure about it made him crazy. He hadn't sleept much and even though he tried he couldn't fall back asleep. Gajeel and Levy was still sleeping. They wouldn't notice if he disapeared for a while, he needed a walk to clear his head.

* * *

The walk made him feel better and when he got back to the apartment building he decided to take things one day at a time. He was used to doing that, especially after his father left him. He didn't take much with him to Gajeel's and Levy's apartment, he still had most of his stuff at the center, and he could always go back there if he wanted to. He would spend most of his time there anyway. Sting was becoming a really good friend, and he was getting to know some of the other guys a little better too. But for the moment it felt kinda nice to know that he didn't _have to_ live there.

Rogue walked into the apartment, closed the door, stopped and stared. Levy and Gajeel was making breakfast. They both turned around when they heard him.

"There you are," Levy said with a small smile.

Gajeel crossed his arms and glared at him.

"Where the hell have ya been, kid?"

Rogue winced against his will. The words triggered a memory of his father being angry at him for coming home late. Gajeel was actually reminding of him as he stood there in the kitchen waiting for an answer. A similiar memory echoed in Gajeel's mind and he let his arms fall to his sides.

"Calm down, Gajeel," Levy said and put her hand on his arm. She turned to Rogue.

"We were just wondering where you where," she said.

"Out... I was just taking a walk..."

"Well, next time you could leave a note...or something..." Gajeel said. "Levy was worried."

Levy just looked at him. He did not just do that. He was the one who noticed that Rogue was gone and had wondered why the hell the kid wasn't where he was supposed to be. Like he hadn't been worried. Of course he would never admit it.

Levy looked at Rogue again and asked him if he wanted breakfast. He nodded and she told him to take a seat. She put a cup of coffee and some scrambled eggs and bacon on the table and he ate it knowing that Gajeel was still glaring at him. The whole thing felt really weird.

* * *

 _"Where have you been, kid?"_

 _Rogue's father was leaning at the door frame with his arms folded over his chest and a mean look on his face. Rogue had known this was waiting for him when he got home, and still he had stayed out longer than he should,. Maybe he wanted to postpone it somehow. It was useless, he knew that._

 _"I was out with some friends."_

 _"I didn't ask you who you were with, I asked you where you were."_

 _"I was at the mall."_

 _"And what where you doing there?"_

 _Rogue knew it would make it worse, but he didn't feel like answering. Hewalked past his father, waited for the smack on the back of his head, and then walked into his room and closed the door._

* * *

Gajeel glanced at Rogue. He had seen the look on his face when he asked him where he had been, and he had heard the words spoken by different voices inside his head. The kid had barely moved in. Was he already turning into his father? Or one of the bastards in foster care? Then what would happen when the baby was born?

He watched Levy talk to Rogue. It was so easy for her. He doubted it, but somewhere deep inside he hoped it could be like that for him too.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long. I haven't abandoned this story, I just haven't been writing much lately. But hopefully that will change. I hope you like this chapter. There's a little lemon/lime in the middle of the chapter.**

* * *

Gajeel watched Rogue working the punching bags. He had much better technique now, and he was making progress in the ring too. The kid had changed a lot since he first started coming to the center.

"Hey," he said and left the wall he was leaning against. He tossed him a towel and a bottle of water. Rogue easily caught them, wiped the sweat from his face and drank the water.

"You're getting better, kid."

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Rogue complained

"And I said I'm gonna keep calling you that as long as you're younger than me."

"Whatever," Rogue said and rolled his eyes.

"I'm done for today. You coming?

"Well, actually..." Rogue trailed off.

"Come on, kid. You don't need my permission. Just let me know if you'll be home for dinner or not."

"I'm not. I'm going out with Sting and some of the guys."

"Good."

Gajeel almost added "Don't be home to late, but that would just be weird. The kid was 18.

"Just let us now if you need a ride or something," Gajeel said and cringed internally. Did he really say that?

"Sure. Oldie."

Rogue waited for his reaction and Gajeel just stared at him for a while. Then he smiled, grabbed Rogue's neck and ruffled his hair.

"Whatever you say, kid,"

They both smiled awkwardly. They still hadn't gotten used to acting like brothers.

Rogue took off with Sting and the others and Gajeel headed home. He found Levy in the kitchen making dinner. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck. He turned around, still in his arms, and kissed him on his lips.

"Did you have a good day?" she asked.

"It was alright. Yours?"

"We got a lot of new books to the store today and that was fun."

She couldn't wait for all the books to be put in the shelves and for people to buy them.

Gajeel returned her smile and kissed her again. She was so passionate about books, he liked listening to her and the look she got in her eyes when she talked about books

"My appointment for the ultrasound is tomorrow," Levy reminded him. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Yeah, I'll go with you."

The ultrasound would show them the baby. Gajeel knew it was important to Levy, and he wanted to bw there with her. Seeing the baby on that monitor would be bit weird, but he wanted to see it. Their baby.

Levy turned off the stove and looked at the clock.

"Will Rogue be here soon? Dinner's ready."

"Rogue won't be home in a couple of hours," Gajeel said and wanted to take the opportunity of being alone. "How 'bout we have dinner later?"

He kissed her hungrily. Having your brother sleep on the couch in the other room could really kill the mood, but he wasn't here now. Gajeel lifted her up on the kitched island and let his hands roam under her shirt. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and the kiss deepened. She bit his lower lip, and if he couldn't have her right now he would go crazy. He lifted her up again and carried her to the bedroom.

She seemed to feel the same way. As soon as he put her on the bed she pulled his shirt over his head. He couldn't get enough of her hands on his body. His fingers found her warmth and he loved the way she moaned when he touched her. He wanted to teese her, keep her on the edge, but she had other plans. She pushed him away, made him lay down on his back and straddled him. He grabbed her waist and set the pace. He looked deep into her eyes and moved his hands to fondle her breast. He watched her fall over the edge together with him.

He kissed her on her forehead when she lay next to him and wrapped his arm around her. She put her head on his shoulder and put her arm around him. They lay there next to each other listening to the other breathing. Levy looked up and they kissed again.

Gajeel woke up to the sound of someone in the kitchen. Levy was sleeping next to him so that meant Rogue was home. He didn't want to leave the bedroom, but he was hungry and he needed to use the bathroom. It was awkward for both of them when Gajeel came out into the living room, and even more so when Levy woke up a moment later and joined Gajeel in the kitchen to eat a very late dinner. Neither of them said a word.

* * *

"They both look healthy and their heartbeats are strong," the doctor said while looking at the monitor.

"Both? What do you mean 'both'?"

"You're having twins."

Levy watched Gajeel's face turn white.

"Twins as in... twins?"

The doctor nodded.

"I thought you knew."

Gajeel cursed under his breath. Twins? What was he going to do with twins? He was starting to get used to the idea of becoming a father, to one kid, but two? It was twice the risk to screw up. He was definitely going to screw up.

He barely heard the doctor when she asked if they wanted to know the babies' gender. He wasn't sure what Levy answered. It was all just a blurr.

"Are you okay?" Levy asked when they were on their way home.

"It's nothin'."

"I know it's something. Talk to me, Gajeel."

She put her hand on his arm and stopped him. She kept looking at him until he met her gaze. He looked at her briefly before looking away again.

"Come on, Levy. We both know I'm gonna screw up. And twins? It's hard enough with one kid, just imagine all the wrongs I could do with twins."

"You're not gonna screw up," Levy said and reached out her hand and caressed his face.

"You don't know that."

"I won't let you screw up. You're gonna be a great father. To both of them."

"You don't know that," he repeated.

"You just have to believe in yourself. Like I believe in you."

Gajeel wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. What did he ever do to deserve her? How could she have so much faith in him?

* * *

The next couple of days Gajeel's head was filled with thoughts. He watched Rogue with his friends, Rogue with himself and Levy at home. He didn't want the situation the other day to repeat itself, so he made a decision.

"This ain't working," he said at dinner one day.

Levy and Rogue looked at him. Rogue almost dropped the glass he had been drinking from. He knew this was coming. He knew him living here was too good to last.

"I'll pack my bags," he said. "I won't take long, I didn't bring much anyway."

"You're not leaving," Levy said and looked at Gajeel. "Right, Gajeel?"

"You're not leaving, I ain't kickin' you out. But this isn't working," Gajeel said. "You're sleeping on the couch and we're having twins. We need more rooms, you need a room of your own and the kids are gonna need a room. We need a bigger apartment, or maybe a house." He looked at Rogue and then at Levy. "Me and Lily have looked at a house."

"So you're not kicking me out?" Rogue asked.

"No, this is your home now."

"Thank you," was all Rogue could say.

Levy looked at them both and smiled while she reached for their hands. They really were becoming a family.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following this story. It means so much to me. I love writing these stories and sharing them with you.**

* * *

Gajeel had never felt so much fear. His pounding heart was treathening to rip a hole in his chest and he was too scared to breathe. He was frozen to the floor with his arms reaching out in mid-air. He could only watch as one of the twins was climbing the bookshelf. Despite her small body she was strong, and she easily climbed one shelf after the other. The other twin was sitting by the window. He stood up on unsteady legs, reached out his arms and opened the window. Gajeel watched him fall out the window at the same time as the bookshelf fell to the floor, with the little girl on top.

Gajeel shot up into a sitting position. His heart was beating so fast he feared it would burst. He managed a couple of deep breaths and raked his fingers through his hair. A dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. He could still see it, like a movie playing inside his head. It was just a dream. It wasn't real. But the fear he had felt was real.

It wasn't the first time he had nightmares like this. He had been having them all week. The dreams weren't the same, but they all had the same outcome. The kids getting into trouble and Gajeel could do nothing to help them.

In one dream they had been in the playground. The twins had climbed to the top of a climbing frame, unable to get down. He watched them lose their grip and fall to the ground. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't move, he couldn't catch them. They fell just out of reach of his outstretched arms. In another dream they had climbed on top of the stowe. They turned it on and the house burned to the ground.

He was going insane. He hadn't told Levy about his nightmares. She was so happy and he didn't want to burden her. He was so scared to mess everything up. He was definitely baby proofing the house. He wished he could baby proof everything else too.

* * *

"So, do you like it?" Gajeel asked and looked at Levy.

They were standing in the middle of the hallway, looking towards the kitchen. It was the house he had told Levy and Rogue about. It was the second time looking at the house for him and Lily, Levy and Rpgue saw it for the first time. It was a nice house, and a lot more space than they were used to. The ground floor had a big kitchen, suitable for a growing family, a dining room area, a living room and a bathrrom. The second floor had three bedrooms, a second bathroom and a small living room area. The basement was furnished and that was perfect for Rouge. He could have his own space, and he could spend as much, or less, time as he wanted with the others. It would almost be like having his own apartment, and they didn't have to worry about him bothering the twins or the twins bothering him.

"I love it!" Levy said. She could definitely picture herself living in this house. She liked the interior designs, there was enough rooms for all of them, a backyard where the kids could play. Yes, she loved it.

"Good, 'cause I already bought it." Gajeel rubbed the back of his head and glanced at Levy.

"You bought it? Where you that sure I was going to like it."

"I was hoping you would." Gajeel said.

"Can we move in tomorrow?"Levy said and Gajeel laughed at her excitement.

"Not tomorrow, but we can start moving this weekend.

"That's great! I can't wait to tell Jet and Droy!"

She wanted to call them right away, but the change in Gajeel's mood didn't escape her. He quickly regained his composure.

"Moving help means pizza, right?" he said with a sigh.

He was trying. She really appreciated that he was trying.

"That's right," she said and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

"What do you say, kid? Gajeel asked and lifted his gaze to look at Rogue.

"It's alright," he said. "I like it."

Truth was, he didn't just like it. He was already looking forward to live here. The basement was perfect. He would have his own place, they wouldn't be in the way for each other and he could spend time with the rest of the family whenever he wanted. And he wouldn't have to worry about bothering the babies with loud music or something, and he would probably not be bothered with then crying in the middle of the night.

"Lily, do you want pizza this weekend?" Levy asked and turned around towards him.

"Sure," he said. "I'll ask Shagotte if she wants some too."

"That's great, do that." She kissed Gajeel again. "I can't wait to live here."

* * *

Gajeel turned to his side and looked at Levy. She was still sleeping. He watched her sleep for a moment, listening to her slow breathing. The sound was calming. He reached out his arm and wrapped it around her. His hand was on her stomach, and a tiny foot pressed against his palm. He moved his hand over Levy's stomach and the tiny foot followed, pressing against his palm again and again. It was pretty amazing.

"Hello, little one," he whispered. "I'm gonna be your dad." God, help us all, he thought.

He didn't notice the soft smile on Levy's lips. She had been awake when the baby's foot made conctact with his hand. She was about to let him know she was awake, but then she heard him whisper and decided not to. She didn't want to ruin the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

They spent all their free time the following days packing and planning for the move. Rogue still had some of his stuff at the center and Sting helped him put them in boxes and take them to the apartmemt. Gajeel and Levy took him shopping for furniture. He needed a new bed, a dresser, a couch and a tv.

Levy packed all her books in boxes. Everytime she picked up her favorites, she turned the book around, read the back cover and remembered all the reasons she liked the book. She had a lot of favorites, so it took a long time to pack all the books. Gajeel actually found her half asleep next to the boxes with a book laying open on her belly. He put the book away and gently lifted her up. Even though she was several months pregnant, it was no problem for him to carry her to the bedroom and lay her down on the bed. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead. Then he went back to the living room and continued to pack.

By the end of the week, Gajeel was frustrated. Almost everything they owned were in boxes, and Gajeel couldn't find anything. He felt the urge to rip the boxes open and turn them upside down just to find the things he wanted. But he didn't, because that meant there would be more packing, and at the momemt he hated packing.

His mood didn't improve when the doorbell rang and he foumd Jet and Droy on the other side of the door. They walked past him and headed straight to Levy. They hugged her, said something and laughed. Then they put their hands on her belly so they could feel the babies movements. Gajeel sighed. He was in the mood for coffee with a splash of whiskey, or maybe the other way around, but the coffee machine was in one of those damn boxes and he had no idea where they put his whiskey...

He heard knocking on the door, and Lily and Shagotte walked into the apartment. They had mugs with take away coffee with them. Shortly after Natsu and a very pregnant Lucy walked into the apartment. Gajeel had a vision of her going into labor surrounded by all the boxes, and quickly shook his head to make the image go away. That was not something he wanted to be a part of. Lucy wouldn't be able to carry the boxes, but she could help a little. Most important was that Natsu was a little more grounded when his fiancée was around.

They drank their coffee, hot chocolate for Levy and Lucy, and then they started carrying things down to the trucks. Jet and Droy drove the same truck they used when Droy moved in with him, Lily had his own truck and Lucy and Natsu had Lucy's tiny pink car. Gajeel felt a hint of motion sickness just looking at it.

"Why can't people live on the first floor?" Droy complained when he and Jet carried the kitchen table down the stairs.

"The next time anyone of us is moving there better be an elevator," Jet said and tried to fit the table through the front door. He climbed up on the trailer connected to the pickup truck and he and Droy put the table on it. Then he jumped down and leaned against the trailer for a moment. He met Gajeel's gaze and looked away. Gajeel glared at him and helped Lily get the couch on the trailer.

"They don't like each, do they?" Sting whispered to Rogue while they put some of the boxes in Lily's car.

"Not really, no."

Rogue looked from Gajeel to Jet and Droy. He still wasn't sure what was going on between them, but it was obvious they didn't like each other. They tolerated each other because of Levy, but that was about it. He had only met them two times before, and they were very protective of Levy but they didn't seem that bad.

Shagotte closed the passenger door to Lucy's car. They had carries down clothes and bed linnen and put them in her car. Shagotte got behind the wheel and Lucy and Levy shared the backseat.

"How are you feeling?" Shagotte asked and looked at Lucy in the rearview mirror.

"I'm fine. I just feel so big, you know. And it's getting heavier to breathe, especially when I'm sitting down. Natsu almost didn't want me to come, he's afraid I'll go into labor."

"There's only a couple of weeks until your due-date," Levy said

"Yeah, but it's fine. I feel fine and I'm not carrying anything heavy."

They arrived at the house. The girls started unpacking and after unloading the furniture the guys drove back to the apartment to get the rest. It was a tired group of friends that gathered around the living room table a couple of hours later to have dinner. Levy had called in the order for pizza and Gajeel and Lily had picked them up. The girls shared the couch and the guys were gathered around the table sitting on the floor.

Jet and Droy sat on the short end of the table to the left of Levy and talked to her, while they, especially Jet, glared at Gajeel from time to time, Gajeel ignored them from the other side of the table and talked to Lily and Natsu. And Sting tried to challenge Rogue on who could eat the most pizza. It was lively and comfortable and Levy and Lucy soon fell asleep leaning against each others shoulders.

Gajeel sent the others home and lifted Levy up and carried her to their new bedroom. Their new bedroom in their new house.. The house felt like an important step in their relationship. He planted a soft kiss on her cheek and and got in bed next to her. He gently moved his hand over her belly and a smile appeared at the corner of his mouth when the babies pressed their feet against his palm.

* * *

Rogue closed the door to his new room and looked around. The desk, the couch, the dresser, the small tv and the bed. A small rectangular window with two flowerpots. Gajeel and Levy had paid for everything. It felt both nice and weird at the same time. He and Gajeel still had a long way to go, but he was starting to really feel like he was part of the family..This was his home.

* * *

 **So, they moved out of the apartment and into a house. I haven't decided what to do with Mrs Gruber yet, but I think I will miss her.**


	7. Chapter 7

Rogue and Sting where playing video games in Rogue's room. It was like a small apartment and he loved it. He had almost all his meals together with Gajeel and Levy and sometimes they watched a movie together, but he loved having his own place, knowing that they where close by if he wanted anything. They had only been living here for two weeks, but he hadn't felt at home like this since his mother died.

"Oh, come on! Not again!" Sting exclaimed when he lost controle of the car he was driving in the video game.

"One more time?" Rogue said and pressed the button to restart the game

 _Rogue!_

The race started again and they drove across the town on the split screen, racing each other and other cars in the game. Rogue maneuvered his way through a sharp curve and avoided to fall into the river. Other cars were catching up on him and he increased his speed.

 _Rogue!_

Sting avoided crashing into one of the other cars and got closer and closer to Rogue's car. He accelerated, knowing the finish line wasn't far away.

 _Rogue!_

As soon as they crossed the finish line, Sting paused the game and looked at Rogue.

"You better check what she wants, I can't concentrate."

"Alright". Rogue put the handcontrole down next to him and stood up. He walked up the stairs and opened the door. If Levy wanted something, why didn't she just come down and say it instead of just standing there yelling?

"What is it Levy?" he asked and then he stopped and stared at her. "W-what is that?"

Levy was standing in the middle of the hallway, a dark trail of liquid on her legs and a puddle between her feet.

"My water broke."

"What does that mean?" Rogue asked, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know. He felt his heart beat faster.

"The babies are coming. I need to get to the hospital."

"Oh." Rogues took a deep breath and taked his hair. "Sting, get up here! We need your car!"

"Yeah, I'm coming. What's... going on...?"

Sting stopped next to Rogue and stared at Levy.

"Hospital," Rogue said. He still looked at Levy. It felt like his brain had stopped functioning.

"Right." Sting said. "Car. Hospital."

He turned around and opened the door, the car keyes ready in his hand.

"What do we do now?" Rogue asked.

"I haven't packed anything yet, I wasn't prepared for this, "Levy said, trying to remain calm. "I can''t go like this. I need new pants. Gajeel, we need to call Gajeel."

Rogue took his phone out of his pocket. Then he just stared at it. He couldn't remember Gajeel's number.

"Rogue, give me the phone," Levy said and held out her hand. "While I call him, can you please bring me some leggings?"

Rogue nodded and ran up the stairs to get the leggings. Levy put the phone to her ear.

"Hi, Gajeel."

* * *

Rogue stood up immediately as Gajeel barged into the room.

"Where is she? Is she alright? The babies?"

"Mr Redfox?"

Gajeel quickly turned around and faced the doctor standing there.

"Yes."

"Ms McGarden is doing fine, and so are the babies. She was going into labor, but we have stopped it. We want to keep her for observation for a couple of days, but there is no need to worry. Everything is fine."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, follow me," the doctor said.

Levy was lying in a bed with her eyes closed. She looked a little pale. She looked up when the doctor and Gajeel entered the room.

"Gajeel," she said with a faint smile.

He quickly moved to her side and gentöy kissed her forehead.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright."

"We want to keep you for observation for a couple of days, but everything is fine. The babies are alright, but you need to rest. It's importamt that you do so for the rest of the pregnancy. You have to stay in bed and rest until the babies are born."

"I can do that," Levy said and squeezed Gajeel's hand gently.

"Good. This is not uncommon when it comes to twins. I'll leave the two of you alone for a while."

He doctor left the room and Gajeel gently rubbed Levy's belly. The babis anwered by pressing against his palm.

"You scared us. Don't do that again."

"I've read about this. I should have know it would happen. I'm packing a bag for the delivery as soon as I get home."

"You heard the doctor. You're staying in bed."

"Fine, you pack the bag."

"I'll pack the bag," Gajeel said. "But you might have to tell me what to pack."

"I'll do that," Levy said and kissed him. "How's Rogue? I think I scared him."

"Not as much as you scared me."

* * *

Levy spent two days at the hospital and then she was allowed to go home. Gajeel drove her out in a wheelchair. It felt so awkward, she wasn't hurt, she shouldn't be in a wheelchair. But it was doctor's orders.

"Levy? What hsppened? Are you alright?"

Natsu walked towards them. He was holding two juice boxes and some fruit.

"Natsu. What are you doing here?" Levy asked.

"What are you doing here? Is something wrong with the babies?" Natsu asked anxiously.

"I was going into labor, but they stopped it. I'm fine, we're fine, but I have to spend the rest of the pregnancy in bed."

"That's good to hear."

"So, what are you doing here?" Levy asked.

"Lucy had our baby two hours ago. It's a girl."

Natsu's grin was so wide an contagious even Gajeel smiled just by looking at him.

"Congratulations!" they both said and gave him a hug.

"Thanks! I have to go back to them, so I'll see ypu later."

"Say hi to Lucy for us, and conhratulate her," Levy called after him.

"I will," he said and waved at them from behind.

"I'm so happy for them," Levy said as they came out to the parking lot. " I cam't wait to talk to Lucy and hear everything about it."

"She's probably gonna call you when she gets home," Gajeel said and lifted her into the car. He had borrowed Lily's pickup and would drive it back to the center later that day. He parked outside of their house and carried her to the front door.

"You, know, this almost feels a bit weird", Levy said.

"Why's that?"

"There's no Mrs Gruber here to glare disapproving at us."

"You're right," Gajeel claimed her lips in a deep kiss.

Levy heard the door open behind her.

"But you do have a brother."

"Yeah, so?"

Rogue cleared his throat and Gajeel looked at him standing in the doorway.

"Going somewhere."

"I'm gonna play basketball with Sting."

"See you later then."

He let Rogue walk past them and then he kissed Levy again, kicking the door shut behind them.

"


	8. Chapter 8

**Do you still remember this story? I'm sorry it took so long to post a new chapter. I haven't been writing at all the last months, but my inspiration is coming back and I'm writing again. Here is a short update.**

* * *

"We're on our way to the hospital," was never good.

 _Your mother collapsed in the kitchen, she's on her way to the hospital._

 _Your mother stopped breathing, she's on hervway to the hospital._

 _Your foster mother fell down the stairs, she's on the way to the hospital._

Gajeel's world stopped when Levy called him at the center and said "My water broke, we're on the way to the hospital". The twins weren't supposed to be born yet. The due date was two months away.

"Gajeel, are you still there?" he heard Levy's voice say in the phone.

"What? Yeah, I'm still here. I'm coming to the hospital, I'm on way."

He had to remind himself to breath. And restart his brain, at the moment he didn't even know how to get out of here. He looked around, found the way to the stairs and walked up to Lily's office. Lily looked up from his paperwork and noticed Gajeel's worried expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Levy's on the way to the hospital. I have to go. Her water broke, the babies are not supposed to be born yet."

"Take my car," Lily said with no hesitation. He could tell it was urgent. "Maybe I should drive you," he continued when Gajeel didn't respond,

"Yeah, maybe you should," Gajeel agreed.

They walked out to Lily's car and drove to the hospital. Gajeel got out as soon as Lily pulled over and ran inside. The receptionist told him where to go and he hurried down the corridor. Rouge stood up immediately as he barged into the waiting room.

"Where is she? Is she alright? The babies?"

"Mr Redfox?"

Gajeel quickly turned around and faced the doctor standing there.

"Yes."

"Ms McGarden is doing fine, and so are the babies. She was going into labor, but we have stopped it. We want to keep her for observation for a couple of days, but there is no need to worry. Everything is fine."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, follow me," the doctor said.

Gajeel followed him to Levy's room. She was lying on a bed with her eyes closed. She looked a little pale. She looked up when Gajeel and the doctor entered the room.

"Hi Gajeel," she saud.

He was so relieved she was alright. Apparently this was pretty normal when it came to twins. Levy had to stay in bed for the rest of the pregnancy, but if that was what was necessary to keep the babies well and healthy that was what she was going to do.

He stayed with Levy for a while. He just wanted to be near her. She convinced him to go back to work and he left her reluctantly.

* * *

"How is she?" Lily asked and when Gajeel closed the door to his office.

"They're keeping her for observation for a couple of days, but they say everything's fine. She has to stay in bed for the rest of the pregnancy though."

"That's good. I know you where worried."

"Yeah, I was. 'We're on our way to the hospital' is never good. I'm just glad she and the babies are alright." Gajeel ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. " She really scared me," he admitted.

"But she's alright."

"Yeah. I'll be going back to work now, I need to fix that lock in one of the locker rooms."

"Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Yeah, I need the distraction."

* * *

The house felt empty without Levy even though it was only for a couple of days. Rogue was a bit shaken up about what happened and they tried talking about it. He had never experienced anything like it, and he hoped he never would again.

Life was finally back to normal when Levy was allowed to go hone. Or not so nornal, since she wasn't allowed to leave her bed. Gajeel brought her her food and books to read and kept her company as much as he could. Gajeel didn't mind the inconvinience, he was just glad she was home and well.


	9. Chapter 9

Levy held the baby in her arms. It was a special feeling holding her. She was asleep at the moment and it was very peaceful. She had her father's pink hair and Levy wondered if she would grow up to be more like Natsu or more like Lucy. Maybe a mix of both.

A month had passed since Levy's water broke. A month spent in bed reading and watching tv. Gajeel had bought a small tv and but it the bedroom so she could watch some tv when she wasn't reading. She had learned to knit and had almost finished a baby blanket. It lay on the nightstand next to her. It was blue and green. She was planning to make a second one, so the babies would have one each.

She and Lucy had talked a lot on the phone during the last couple of weeks, but this was the first time they where here on a visit. It was so nice to see Lucy again, and the baby was so cute

"She's amazing," Levy said and smiled at the baby.

"She is. I can't believe she's mine."

Lucy's expression was full of love and pride when she looked at her sleeping daughter. This tiny little human was part of her, and part of Natsu. It was unbelievable. It was amazing how much love they had for her.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Levy asked and smiled down at the sleeping baby again.

"Natsu thinks we should call her Nashi. He says it's a combination of our names, Natsu and Lucy, though she gets an i instead of an y."

"That's really sweet," Levy said. "Hello Nashi."

The baby girl stirred in her sleep and put her tiny hand around Levy's finger. Levy smiled one more time. She was adorable.

"Have you guys talked about names?" Lucy asked. She had been standing by the window, now shr sat down on the bedside next to Levy

"Not really, but we still have time."

The truth was, Gajeel was getting more and more nervous the closer they got to the babies being born. He tried not to show it but Levy knew him pretty well by now. Names was the last thing on his mind.

"Is she sleeping all night?" Levy asked and turned the conversation back to Lucy and Nashi.

"She wakes up two or three times, I feed her and then we're back to sleep again."

Nashi made a little noise, yawned and opened her eyes. She blinked at Levy and wrinkled her nose before she started crying.

"I think she wants her mother," Levy said.

Lucy took her in her arms and rocked her untill she stopped crying.

"I think she's hungry. It's time for her to eat. Do you mind?"

Levy shook her head and Lucy sat down on the chair in the corner. Levy shifted in the bed trying to get more comfortable. The babies where moving so much she wondered what they where doing in there. She was hoping the next couple of weeks would pass by fast. She was really bored by now and she wanted to hold her babies.

Gajeel and Rogue and prepared the twins' room and they had done a pretty good job putting the cribs together and painting the walls, and also putting a wardrobe, a bookshelf and a dresser in there. They needed some more clothes, but other than that everything was ready.

* * *

Two weeks later Levy woke up wirh pain in her lower back. She didn't say anything to Gajeel when he kissed her goodbye before going to work. Maybe she just needed to stretch or find another position or something. Her body was aching a bit after staying in bed for so long.

But the pain didn't go away. An hour after Gajeel left, she realised she was going into labor. It wasn't that bad at first, but once she realised it was labor pains it happened pretty fast. Was she ready for this? Was her bag packed? How was she going to get to the hospital?

She reached for the phone on the nightstand. Rogue answered on the third signal and Levy told him to get up to her bedroom. When he got there and saw Levy trying to get out of bed while grabbing the sheets in pain, he stopped in the doorway, pail and nervous.

"Oh, come on, not again." he said.

"Yes, and it's for real this time. You have to take me to the hospital. Now!"

She breathed through gritted teeth and grabbed the sheets again. Rogue hurried to her side and helped her get down the stair. He had to run back up to get the bag she needed to take with her and called a cab on the way. Luckily the cab was there in a couple of minutes and he helped her inside. He took her phone to call Gajeel, he remembered his number this time, and almost doubled over from pain when Levy grabbed his hand. He watched her nervously as he waited for Gajeel to answer. Pick up, pick up, pick up!

* * *

Gajeel stepped down from the ladder and put the screwdriver in his toolbelt. He picked up his phone and stared at the screen as the phone kept ringing. Levy. He felt a chill down his spine before he answered.

"Hi Levy."

"We're on our way to the hospital," Rogue's voice told him.

Why was he on the phone, why didn't Levy make the call? What was wrong?

"Why, what's wrong?" Gajeel quickly asked. He wasn't sure if he was still breathing.

"She's in labor," Rogue said and grunted with pain. "I'm not even sure we're gonna make it to the hospital,"

"No, why did you say that? You have to make it! I'll meet you there as soon as I can!"

He put the phone away and almost fell over the ladder when he turned around. He quicklu looked around to see if anyone noticed and straightened up. He ran to Lily's office. His heart was beating so fast and he felt like he was going to faint. He wasn't ready for this. He really wasn't ready for this. Two babies. A father, he was becoming a father.

He opened Lily's door without knocking and stumpled in on a conversation between Lily and Kinana.

"Sorry. Babies. Levy's having the babies."

"I'll take you there," Lily said and then turned to Kinana. "Can you take care of things around here?"

"Sure, no problem." She left the chair and walked out of the office. "Congratulations," she said as she walked past Gajeel.

"Thanks," he mumbled in response.

His mind was a mess and he wasn't sure what he was feeling. But when he saw Levy lying on the hospital bed with two tiny babies sleeping on top of her and her arms secured around them, and she smiled a weak and tired smile, all he knew for sure was all the love he felt at that moment.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is a really short chapter, I'm kind of stuck at the noment, but I wanted to update and give you something. I hope you like this, and hopefully I'll do better writing the next chapter.**

* * *

Gajeel stood by the doorway and watched Levy and the sleeping babies. She was pale and tired, but so beautiful. She smiled at him and he slowly walked up next to her.

"Do you want to hold them?" she asked.

"They're sleeping," he said. "And I might drop them."

"You won't drop them. But maybe we should wait, I don't want to wake them."

She smiled down at the sleeping babies in her arms. How was it possible to have so much love in your heart? They where her babies, she was their mother. What an amazing feeling.

Gajeel leaned in and kissed her forehead. She kissed him on the cheek before he stood up again. The baby held by Levy's right arm opened the eyes and looked at Gajeel. He looked back, mesmerized. Then the baby closed its eyes again and continued sleeping.

A nurse came into the room and smiled at the new family.

"It's time for the little ones to eat," she said and walked up to the bed. "We'll take one at a time, but later when you're more used to it, you might be able to feed them both at the same time."

She took one of the babies and gave it to Gajeel. She showed him how to hold the baby and support its head.

"But, I... Oh, okay," he stuttered and looked at the baby blinking at him.

"This one is a boy," the nurse said. "This one's a girl," she continued and showed Levy how to hold the baby while breastfeeding. "Have you thought of names?"

"We haven't decided yet," Levy said.

Breastfeeding for the first time was a special experience, but watching Gajeel holding the baby was also very special. He looked so uncomfortable when the nurse put the little boy in his arms. Now he looked much softer, his eyes where filled with wonder for the life he was holding in his arms.

It was time for the babies to switch, and Gajeel seemed a bit unsure when the nurse to the boy and then gave him the girl, but it soon changed. Levy couldn't stop looking at him. No matter what he said, he was going to be a great father. She could tell just by the way he was holding the babies.

When feeding time was over the nurse left them alone again and the babies fell back asleep. Gajeel sat down next to Levy 8n the bed and put his arm around her. She leaned against him and sighed contently.,

* * *

Taking the babies home was scary. Gajeel's mind was filled with all the things that could go wrong. Levy was a bit nervous too, but not at all at the same level as Gajeel. It was real now, they where taking care of the babies on their own.

The twins were asleep when they carried them inside the house. Rogue was home and opened the front door for them. He then followed them upstairs and opened the door to the twins room . They didn't say anything, they didn't want to wake them up. Gajeel carefully put the little boy in his crib after watching how Levy did with the girl. He gently put the blanket on the baby boy, careful not to wake him.

Levy came up next to him and he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her softly on the top of her head. She leaned against him and put her arms around him.

"It's hard to stop looking at them, isn't it?" Levy whispered. "I still can't believe they're ours."

Neither could Gajeel. He never expected someone like Levy to love him, he never thought he would be in a relationship like theirs, and having kids never even crossed his mind before he found out Levy was pregnant. And now here they where, a family.


End file.
